Good in Goodbye
by jareauprentiss
Summary: It had been 4 years since Emily Prentiss left the BAU and 2 years since she had last seen her ex- Jennifer Jareau. Emily returns to DC to find that JJ is married with kids and she realizes that even though she will always love Jennifer, it was good that they said goodbye. But, what happens when things take a turn for the worst? Slightly AU. JJ/Emily femslash.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my new story and it's inspired by Good in Goodbye by Carrie Underwood. Please leave reviews and ideas! I'm going to try and upload chapters at least once a week or maybe more! Hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks for reading xo**

 _Prologue_

It was a freezing, snowy, February day when Emily Prentiss stepped foot in the Quantico Field Office for the first time. She took a long, selfish breath as she pushed through the glass doors leading her into the BAU bullpen. She paused, taking in her surroundings of young agents scrambling around the floor with manila folders piled sky-high in their arms while coffee brewed in the distance and people typed furiously on their computers.

It should of been overwhelming but all Emily felt was relief. She knew she belonged here. She could sense the feeling of belonging tingle throughout her entire body. After moments of analyzing and taking in as much detail as she could she finally laid eyes on an office that said ' _Aaron Hotchner_ ' across the front of the door. She finally persuaded her legs to move and made her way up to the office.

She quietly knocked on the door and entered the office after hearing a mumbled "come in."  
"Hello. Agent Hotchner?" Emily inquired.

"Yes, hello. What can I do for you agent?" Hotch responded monotonically.

"Hi. I'm Emily Prentiss."  
"Oh! Hello! Nice to see you, agent." Hotch reached out his hand in a warm welcome. "Prentiss, as in the ambassadors?"  
"Yes, sir. They're my parents," Emily responded bluntly. An awkward silence overcame the room while they both waited for the other to begin speaking.

"So may I ask why you are here?" Hotch finally decided to break the silence.

"Uh.. yes, I was hoping you could tell me where to put my stuff," Emily said while placing transfer papers upon the man's desk.

The confused look that overcame the older man's features as he tried to sort through all the thoughts going on in his head did not go unnoticed by the younger agent. They stared at each other for a few moments before a knock on the door interrupted them. Emily whipped her head around at the sudden interruption and was frozen in her movements as she laid eyes on the beautiful blonde standing in the doorway.

"Hotch, we're ready to begin briefing in the conference room," the blonde stated firmly before taking a glance at the unfamiliar brunette in the office of her boss. Hotch nodded in affirmation towards the blonde as he mumbled a response to Emily.

"Agent Prentiss, there must be a mistake. I never approved a transfer. I have to go now but I will get to the bottom of this. It was nice seeing you again, agent," The blonde and him then made their way out of the office and towards the conference room leaving a stunned brunette in their wake.

* * *

It had been about 4 days since Emily last step foot in the BAU. She had heard Agent Hotchner's team would be returning from their current case tonight so she took it upon herself to wait in the man's office. She knew they needed to continue their conversation from earlier in the week and she could not put it off any longer.

The brunette made herself comfortable in the small office and waited for the arrival of her future boss. _I hope_ she thought to herself. She let out an exasperated sigh just as the door to the office opened.

Emily rose from her position on the couch, slightly startling the older man who now faced her.

"Please tell me you haven't been there for the past four days," he stated bluntly but with a hint of humour.

"Listen, sir. I belong in this unit. I know you may think this is just someone deciding they want to profile or you may think that my parents pulled some strings, which they didn't by the way, but I am meant to be in this unit," Emily stated firmly, getting straight to the point.

"Agent, I can't make any promises but I will look further into this. I don't know why a transfer would be approved without my consent but our team meets at 10am to brief on new cases. You can ask maintence for a place to put your things." Hotch responded, knowing he would eventually lose this battle.

Emily smiled brightly not bothering to contain her excitement.

"Thank you, sir. I promise you won't regret it," she stated as she exited the office.

Emily made her way down the steps of the bullpen slowly looking around for where she could find maintenance. The floor was quiet considering it was just a hint before 10:00pm. Most agents would be home with their families by now, trying to unwind from the things they had seen that day. A few agents moved about, all looking they had important things to get done so they could head home for the night. Emily looked around trying not to seem out of place as she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She whirled around to see the beautiful blonde who had interrupted her meeting from earlier that week.

"Hi. You look a little lost, anything I can help you with?" The blonde asked.

"Uh-yeah, hi. I was hoping someone could point me to where maintenance is? I need a desk to put my things at…" Emily responded.

"Oh! You can just put your things on that desk right there. It used to belong to one of our agents but she left a few weeks ago so it's been vacant since then. I'll just inform maintenance in the morning that you took the desk," The blonde smiled as she pointed towards the desk behind them.

"Oh thank you. I really appreciate it. I'm new here and things didn't really start off on a good note so I didn't want to bother anyone."  
"It's no problem," The blonde smiled, truly meaning what she was saying. "I'm Jennifer by the way. Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Emily, Emily Prentiss," The brunette reached out her hand towards the younger woman in a warm gesture. They both smiled at each other before saying their goodbyes and heading their separate ways. Emily smiled to herself as she watched the blonde leave. She instantly felt a connection to this woman and was grateful the blonde had been so sincere in helping her find her way around the bullpen.

* * *

It had been 3 months since Emily joined the BAU and she was truly starting to get comfortable with each of the team members. Penelope had immediately befriended her and the two had instantly become close friends. Reid had been impressed by Emily on her first day and the two continued to bond after sharing stories and statistics on certain subjects. On her first day, Emily was paired with Morgan and he was really welcoming. The two got along really well and had already formed a great friendship. Although everyone was being so nice, Hotch was still giving her the cold shoulder, believing she had an agenda for her time here at the BAU.

Then there was JJ. Emily had immediately connected with the younger woman and the two became fast friends. They were close. The pair would go out to eat some nights after long days at the office or head to the bar after rough cases. Sometimes Emily would even spend the night at JJ's after returning from a case because JJ's apartment was so close to the office. All of that lead them to the moment they were in now.

Emily sat on the small leather couch in JJ's apartment as the blonde sat on the opposite side. They had gotten home from a case three hours ago and Emily was staying at the blonde's that night knowing they had to be in the office early the next morning. It was a few minutes until midnight and the two had spent the last three hours just talking, not wanting to admit that neither of them wanted to go to sleep after the horrific case they had just been on. The conversation that the two had been engrossed in had dissipated and now they sat together on the couch, in a comfortable silence. Emily smiled as she studied the blonde's features from the crease of her eyes to the hint of pink in the younger woman's cheeks. She was really starting to fall for her.

JJ changed her position as she turned to face the smiling brunette looking at her. JJ giggled as she realized Emily was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the way the blonde had shifted closer to her. The laugh that had erupted from the blonde brought Emily back from her thoughts and she laughed at the way the younger woman was laughing at her. As their laughing died down JJ began to lean closer. The two were only centimeters apart when Emily leaned forward and kissed the blonde. As their lips met JJ instantly deepened the kiss, finally getting to kiss the woman who had completely invaded her thoughts for the past three months.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever until the two parted needing to catch their breath. JJ's eyes fluttered opened as she looked into the brown orbs staring back at her. "So?" She questioned. "Are we a thing now?" She winked at the older brunette.

Emily laughed and nodded her head before pulling the blonde back in for another kiss. They were together.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Home Sweet Home_

It had been four years since Emily Prentiss left the BAU and became the head of the London Interpol office. Four years since she left her life in DC behind so she could figure things out. It had also been two years since she had last seen her ex, Jennifer Jareau. The ex she had hurt so much by deciding to leave. The ex who she still loved and probably always would.

Currently Emily stood on the street of her old apartment building. It felt like ages since she had last stood on this street. She stood still and silent, looking at the life she had left behind and there was so much regret. There was a slight breeze and the sun was shining directly onto her face. It was a bit cold out but that was expected considering it was mid-December. People were constantly roaming about doing their normal routines as Emily stood, frozen in her place. She didn't know what she had expected to come home to but it wasn't this. Nothing had changed. The world was still doing just fine without her in DC and for some reason that hurt. It hurt that when she had returned from Paris after the incident with Doyle that she had never felt the same way she used to. It hurt that when she officially decided to move to London to start over she still felt lost, alone, numb. And now standing here, in the middle of 27th Street NW where everything was exactly how she left it, she still felt alone.

She must of looked crazy to people just walking by. She had been standing in the same place for over 5 minutes until a familiar noise drew her away from her thoughts. Emily was startled by the noise, a noise that she hadn't heard in _so long_. She frantically began to look around, trying to find the source of the noise, and that's when she saw it. There in the distance, standing in front of an old restaurant they used to go to, stood Jennifer Jareau. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose ponytail as she carried a young child in her arms.

Emily blinked a few times, slightly unsure about what she was seeing. Jennifer's laugh echoed through the air and Emily smiled to herself at the sound. God, she loved that sound. The young child giggled at the blonde's laugh as they continued to squeeze JJ's nose. Emily let out a small giggle at the sight. JJ looked so _happy_. The child in her arms looked just like her from the small blonde curls that were just beginning to show, to the crystal blue eyes that just took your breath away when you saw them.

Although the sight of JJ with the child was such a carefree, loving moment, Emily couldn't help but feel disheartened by the moment she was witnessing. This is the life she had always wanted with JJ. The one where they were both blissfully happy with a beautiful child that was their own. But Emily didn't get to have that with the younger woman. Emily had left. Emily chose to end their relationship so she could 'f _igure things out_ ' and now she stood there in the middle of the street, staring at the life she wished was hers.

Emily had finally implored her legs to move when she saw JJ pick up the small child and put them into a stroller. Emily guessed they had just finished lunch and were heading somewhere to play. It was a Saturday so JJ probably didn't have work. Emily sighed at the sight of the younger woman walking away towards the park. She wanted so badly to run after her and tell her "Hey! I love you and I decided to come home!" but she knew she couldn't put JJ through that, especially since she now had a child.

To say their breakup had been messy would be an understatement. The moment Emily sat the blonde down and and told her "Listen… Jennifer, I'm leaving," you could see all of the pieces inside JJ break. She would never forget the heartbroken look she had inflicted upon the younger woman, it was burned in her mind forever. After that moment JJ never spoke to her again except for when Emily had come back to save her. The two shared a heartfelt conversation that night and Emily apologized for everything but she knew that would never be enough. They were so in love and Emily tossed all aside and for what? To feel something new? To feel nothing? Emily didn't know, all she knew was had run away from the person who meant _everything_ to her and she would never forgive herself that.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story so far! I really appreciate it more than you guys know! Keep reviewing and leave suggestions. I love hearing what you guys think and your ideas for future chapters so please leave feedback. I'm so sorry for all the angst in this chapter but it plays a huge part in the story so let me know what you think! xo**

Chapter 2

 _The Goodbye_

 _May 2012_

The past few weeks had been absolute hell for Emily. The team had been away on case after case and she barely had time to process any of it. Evil never took a break but Emily sure as hell needed a one.

It been three whole weeks since Emily had last been home in DC for more than a few hours at a time and she was thrilled to be going back to JJ's apartment for the night. It was odd, Emily thought, how her and JJ had been together for six years and they still didn't live together. Maybe it was because JJ was afraid to make things ' _too serious_ ' even though it had been six whole years or maybe it was because Emily was never bothered by things not being 'too serious'. All Emily knew for sure right now is that she wanted curl up and get some well deserved sleep with her beautiful girlfriend in her arms but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

A week ago when Emily and JJ had gone over to Emily's apartment to pack a new go-bag JJ had discovered the letter from Interpol addressed to her girlfriend. As soon as they arrived at the apartment Emily had immediately run upstairs to pack her bag, leaving the blonde in the kitchen debating whether or not to open the letter. Jennifer knew deep down if it was a big deal Emily would tell her eventually but part of her still had the urge to open the damn letter. Jennifer Jareau never let her feelings get the best of her but there was something about this letter, lying directly in front of her, that was telling her she should read it. And so she did. That moment was when everything began to fall apart.

JJ's heart sank and there she stood, in the middle of her girlfriend's kitchen, completely frozen by the words printed across the paper she was holding in her shaking hands. " _Dear Agent Prentiss, your transfer to the London Interpol office will go into effect in exactly two months. We hope that is enough time for you to get your things together and move into the country. We are delighted to welcome you into our agency._ " The words didn't seem real. JJ read it over and over again trying to process it. She took note of the date on the envelope and realized Emily received this letter over two weeks ago.

"Jayje?" Emily's voice echoed throughout the apartment as she entered the kitchen. She took in the scene in front of her from the fury she saw burning in the blonde's eyes to the letter JJ was gripping in her hands. "Jen…"

"Emily what the HELL is this?" JJ all but screamed the words at the brunette who was still standing in the entryway of the kitchen. "When were you planning on telling me? Or were you not planning on telling me? Is that it? Were you going to just up and leave me? For fucks sake Emily we have been together for SIX years and you didn't even have the audacity to tell me you were taking a new position halfway around the world!"

"Jennifer of course I was planning on telling you! I just- I needed some time. You know nothing has been the same since I came back from the dead," Emily almost laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. "I just, I can't stay here anymore Jayje. I was planning on telling you, we just haven't had any alone time the past month and I didn't even know it was official until two weeks ago. I love you, Jennifer, I do but I need you to understand why I made this decision."

"You expect me to understand you just up and leaving? After six years? Emily we have been through so much and there are so many things I would do for you and so many things I would forgive you for but this," JJ waved the letter around like it was some kind of flag. "This I can't forgive," JJ sighed, not wanting to continue this conversation right now. "Come on. We have to be on the plane in 30 minutes."  
"Okay," Emily responded to her girlfriend in a barely audible voice.  
That was the last time the two had a real conversation. Until now, the two had only shared small pieces of information with each other regarding the case and mumbled "goodnights" when sharing their hotel room. But now Emily stood in the middle of the blonde's living room as JJ paced. Neither knew how to start the inevitable fight they both knew was going to either destroy them or bring them closer. Emily hated that deep down she knew which one of those two outcomes was more likely.

"Jennifer… I love you."  
"Em, I love you too, I just don't understand why you're doing this."

"Jen, I need to figure things out. I don't want this to ruin what we have. I mean it's been six years and I love you so much but I need to do this," Emily urged her girlfriend to understand.

"Emily, if you leave… I can't- I won't wait around," JJ ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe she was actually saying these words. "I love you Em. And I'm ready to take the next step forward but it looks like you already took ten steps back."

"Jayje, I can't stay here. I don't feel like myself anymore. I lost so much of myself when everything happened with Doyle and I didn't see you for months. Those months were absolute hell for me. Jen, I changed. I know I changed and I just need to figure out who I am outside of this family. DC doesn't feel like home anymore."  
"So that's it then? You're going? There's nothing I can say or do that's going to make you stay?" JJ could feel the tears coming on but she urged them to stay back.

"I'm going," Emily surprised herself with how she said those words with such finality. There was no question about it. She was going to London.

"I need you to leave," JJ stated firmly. JJ didn't look up from the spot on the floor that she had been staring out for what felt like an eternity until she heard her front door open and close. As soon as she heard the door click shut she let her façade fall. Everything she had been bottling up since the moment she read the letter came flowing out. The tears fell violently and she gripped the side of the couch to steady herself. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was losing Emily again. The first time had been awful but at least she knew Emily still loved her and would come back eventually, but now? She didn't know if Emily would ever come back and she didn't know if she could ever forgive her if she did. Everything was falling apart at the seams and all JJ could do was stand there and watch it all break.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally have chapter 3 for you guys! This will start to explain JJ's current situation with her child and husband and it also explores Emily's return to the team so please enjoy! Please continue following/favoriting/reviewing the story, I truly appreciate all the support. xx**

Chapter 3

 _Frustration_

It was four in the morning as Emily Prentiss paced the tiny space of the hotel room she was currently staying in. She had been in the city for four days now and still could not bring herself to go speak to her old boss, Aaron Hotchner, about possibly re-joining the team. She had completely convinced herself his answer would be no but she knew she at least had to give it a chance if she was ever going to fix all of the broken parts of her past. Today was going to be that day. Emily knew she couldn't walk into the building until around 8am or she would seem over eager so she just continued to pace the room of this shitty hotel until 8 o'clock rolled around.

The hours until 8am ticked away slowly and Emily became increasingly frustrated. Emily Prentiss was never nervous but currently she was an anxious ball of complete nervousness. She had decided to get ready around 7am and left the hotel around 7:30am. Now, as she stood outside the Quantico FBI building she could hear her heart beating in her chest. She was freaking out.

The last time she had seen her team- _her old team_ \- was when JJ was tortured. She had only been in the city for a few hours before she needed to say goodbye to the people she considered her family again. The night had been filled with heartfelt goodbyes and awkward glances between her and JJ. Jennifer knew why Emily had come back and she was thankful that brunette still, even after two years, had feelings for her but she knew Emily was just going to leave again so she refused to have any form of a conversation with the older woman that was anything deeper than casual. Needless to say, Emily hadn't really talked to the team in over 2 years besides a few check-up text messages they all sent to each other occasionally.

After what felt like forever, Emily finally forced herself to enter the building and make her way up the BAU bullpen. She quickly made her way towards Hotch's office on the other side of the floor. Luckily for her it was still early in the morning so most agents hadn't arrived for work that day yet. She slowed her steps as she made it to the top of the stairs and walked quietly towards Hotch's office. She reached up, prepared to knock when she heard raised voices on the other end of the door. She lowered her arm but as she turned to leave she recognized the yelling voice on the other side of the door.

"Hotch, please. I am _begging_ you," JJ's voice pleaded with the older man.

"Jayje.. You know I cannot give you anymore time off after how much you have already taken. I'm sorry, the only options we have left are giving you a desk job or you figure out how to manage your personal life and your job," Hotch replied, sympathy evident in his tone.

"Aaron, please! My husband is a drunken asshole and I cannot leave him home alone with my daughter. It's unsafe. All he does is drink, he's barely even coherent by the time I get home on a normal day. How the hell am I supposed to leave my 18 month old daughter with him for a whole week while I'm away on a case? I get that it's the job Hotch but I need you to understand," JJ was nearly sobbing at this point, continuing to plead with her boss. Emily's heart broke at hearing JJ so broken and torn between her child and her job.

"Jennifer, I understand but I cannot sign off on more time off. I'll give you today but you need to figure things out," Hotch responded leaving no room for further argument.

Emily's head was spinning with everything she had just overheard when the office door she was standing in front of flew open and a crying blonde ran out. "Jayj-" Emily tried but the words were caught in her throat as the blonde stormed off to god knows where. Emily turned around to see Hotch staring at her, surprise written all over his face.

"Emily… Wh-What are you doing here?" He stumbled with words and Emily smiled shyly realizing she had just flustered her normally stoic boss.

"Uh.. Hi, Hotch. I came by to see if I could discuss coming back to the team. I'm moving back to the city and I just, I really miss this job," Emily responded, nervously playing with her sleeve.

"I think I could make that happen," he responded almost immediately, no question in his voice.

"Rea-Really?" Emily croaked out.

"Welcome back Agent Prentiss. Come back tomorrow to do training and we'll have you back in the field with the team in no time."

"Yes, thank you so much, sir."  
"It's really good to see you Emily.

"You too Hotch." Emily smiled as she left the office of her boss. She was back.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally! Chapter 4! This is a long chapter so I hope it's worth the wait! This is personally my favorite chapter so far so I really hope it becomes one of your favorites too! It's intense so please enjoy! Don't forget to follow/fav/review this story! I love all the support so thank you all so much xo.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Wine and Whiskey_

Emily smiled brightly to herself as she left the BAU after announcing to her team that she was back for good. Penelope ended up crying a lot, which was expected. Reid was awkward but you could tell he was ecstatic to have the older woman back. Derek had embraced Emily and told her how happy he was to finally have the family back together again. and Rossi gave the brunette a firm pat on the back with a sincere "congratulations".

The only person who didn't know she was back yet was Jennifer. Emily had seen the blonde for a split second when the younger woman stormed out of Hotch's office in tears and Emily had almost stopped her to try and comfort her but had decided against it. Emily knew that telling Jennifer she was back was something that needed to be said face to face and in a different situation where the blonde wasn't so worked up.

The brunette had just left the BAU and was now on her way to her favorite bar to celebrate getting her job back. She didn't care that it was only noon and she didn't care that she was alone, the thought of finally having a beer to _celebrate_ something was just too good to pass up. Things had been immensely hard the past few years and Emily was beginning to feel like her life was finally falling back in place. There was just one thing missing, and that was the young blonde who she was still madly in love with.

* * *

JJ sat in her car for what felt like hours after storming out of Hotch's office. She was too worked up to drive home so she just sat in her car and thought about _everything_ while allowing herself to calm down. She thought about Emily and how much she truly missed the older woman. She thought about Will and everything he ruined for her. She thought about that godforsaken night she let go of everything and ended up pregnant 3 weeks later. She didn't regret getting pregnant, she got Charlotte because of it, but she regretted ever getting involved with William LaMontagne. He was awful. They had only gotten married because of the pregnancy and she didn't even love him, she just tolerated him for the sake of their daughter. It was okay at first, things didn't get bad until he lost his job 3 months ago and since then he had turned into a drunken, abusive asshole. After a while of just sitting in her car, JJ knew what she had to do.

Once JJ had made up her mind she decided to drive home and act on her thoughts. She was going to end things with Will. She couldn't keep putting Charolette through this and she couldn't give up her job just because her 'husband' couldn't act like the grown ass man he was. Her mind was racing and the drive home went by in a blur. She eventually pulled in the driveway and made her way towards the house, determined.

JJ entered the house to find empty beer cans sprawled out across the kitchen, and the smell of booze lingered in the air.

"Lily?" JJ called out to the babysitter she knew was there but couldn't see at the moment.

"In here, JJ," Lily called from upstairs. Jennifer made her way up the stairs to find Lily and Charlotte putting together a puzzle.

"Mommy!" the small blonde called out as she flung herself into her mother's arms.

"Hi sunshine, I missed you!" JJ told the young child as she nuzzled the little girl's head. "Where's daddy?"

"Daddy gone!" Charlotte told her mom. JJ turned her attention to the teenager sitting on the floor.

"He stormed out about an hour ago. Said something about needing a drink because Char was being fussy," Lily told the older woman.

"Okay, I'm going to go find him. Do you mind watching her for a little longer?" the blonde inquired.

"Not at all!" Lily stood up and took the small blonde out of Jennifer's arms. "Come on Char, it's nap time anyway."

"Bye Mommy!" the one and a half year old mumbled sleepily. Charlotte had recently picked up on a few words such as bye, gone, hungry, love, and no, and it never failed to bring tears to JJ's eyes when she heard her daughter talk.

"Bye sweetheart. I'll be back soon," Jennifer said as she placed a soft kiss upon the child's head. "Love you."

* * *

Emily entered her favorite bar, The Ice House, and sat down at the oh-so-familiar bar. The bar stool creaked as she took her seat and she smiled to herself remembering all the times she had been in this bar and all the amazing things that had come out of this bar.

"Prentiss?" an older, buff man with tattoos covering his entire left arm called from behind the bar pulling Emily out of her thoughts. "Is that really you?"

"Tommy! It's really me, in the flesh," Emily smiled as the older man approached her.

"Well I'll be damned," the man said while smiling at the brunette. "You want the usual?

"You still remember?" Emily asked and the man shook his head. Emily smiled and said "Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you Tommy."  
"Anything for my favorite customer," Tommy responded while moving around behind the bar, putting together Emily's drink.

Emily was the only person in the bar besides a few workers and a young man sitting on the other end of the bar. The young man looked like he came here often and Emily wondered if he actually ever left. Tommy returned with her drink and Emily nodded to him in thanks as she took a long sip. The bar was quiet besides the hum of some popular pop song playing over the speakers. Emily was perfectly content sitting at the bar with her drink and listening to the low hum of the music until she heard the entrance door of the bar open. Emily didn't turn around, assuming it was just some stranger coming to blow off some steam at the bar.

"Will!" the voice of the person who just entered the bar rang in the air. Emily whipped her head around recognizing the voice immediately. There was JJ, clearly fuming with anger, standing at the entrance of the bar, glaring daggers into the young man sitting at the other end of the bar. The young man didn't seem to notice the blonde's presence until she was standing directly next to him.

"Will, what the hell?! I leave you at home with Charlotte for an hour and you leave because she was getting fussy? Are you fucking kidding me?!" the blonde was practically yelling at this point but no one else in the bar seemed to be bothered by the scene unfolding in front of them. After the words were nearly spit at the young man he turned to face the blonde.

"Don't you dare fucking raise your voice at me JJ. You know I don't tolerate being pushed around by a bitch like you so why don't you just fuck off?" the man Emily now assumed was Will, slurred back at the blonde.

"Just fuck off? You know what, Will? Fuck you. I'm done. We're done. Get your fucking shit out of my house and don't come back," JJ yelled at the man and then turned to leave. Everything that happened next happened so fast Emily barely had time to process it. Will had grabbed the blonde and turned her around so she was facing him, and then forcefully slapped her. Next thing Emily knew she was standing above the young man, her gun pointed at his face as JJ stared in shock.

"Don't EVER lay a hand on her again, you understand me?" Emily spat at the man on the ground as his glossy eyes bulged, staring back at her. He shook his head in affirmation as Emily backed away so he could get up. As he regained his balance he looked at the blonde now sitting at the bar, her head in her hands. Emily saw his gaze shift from her to the blonde.

"Get the fuck out of here and don't ever show your face around me again or I'll make sure you regret it," the brunette said as the young man backed up and nearly sprinted out of the bar. After the door swung shut, Emily turned her attention to the blonde sitting at the bar.

"Jennifer?" Emily's voice softened as she said the young woman's name and kneeled down in front of her, placing her hands on JJ's knees. "Jen, hey, look at me. Are you okay?"

"Emily?" the blonde looked into the those dark orbs she absolutely adored before throwing her arms around the brunette and breaking down in sobs. Emily placed a comforting hand on the blonde's back while whispering reassuring nothings into her ear as she continued to cry. Emily knew they had a lot to talk about but right now she was content with just comforting her friend.


End file.
